In Sickness and In Health
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Takamichi becomes ill all of a sudden which takes Tomomasa back in time to when he had to look after him. Now comes his chance to do it all over again! And whats this? Takamichi becomes clingy!


**In Sickness and In Health**

**By: Shin Sankai**

-------------------------------------

Tachibana no Tomomasa had just finished up a surveillance report for the Emperor and after delivering the document to the young man, he left his office and took the short journey to Fuji-hime's estate on foot. She'd requested the audience of all the hachiyou for a banquet dinner since they'd not shared a meal together for quite some time now. Each pair of hachiyou had been sent on different missions by the Emperor, however Tomomasa, being the General of the Left Imperial Guard had to postpone the mission set out for him and his Byakko partner. Of course his young partner, Fujiwara no Takamichi, the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs had insisted on completing it alone, but the stubbornness of Tomomasa would not allow it. The Emperor had wavered their mission for now.

Tomomasa had decided that since his duty to the Emperor was complete for now, he would inform his young partner that they were now able to investigate whenever he was ready. He knew the young Vice Minister had several projects he wished to complete for the Minister and the General would dare not get in the way of Takamichi's work, knowing how important it was to the 19 year old.

The teal haired military man casually strolled through the gates of Fuji-hime's estate, lifting his arm to block the scorching sun from his gaze. After the meal Tomomasa was certain that he would retire early and head home for a nice cool wash down. He'd never truly been a lover of the heat, because of the intricate kimono and robes he constantly wore and preferred dressing as little as possible in the solace of his own home, hoping that on days such as this the sporadic breeze would come to caress his sweat slicked skin.

Making his way to the sheltered walkway lining Fuji-hime's estate, Tomomasa began to hear slight shouting coming from within one of the rooms. It sounded like Tenma was giving one of the other hachiyou a lecture. Though in Tomomasa's mind, he thought there wasn't ever an occasion where the young orange haired teen wasn't speaking his mind.

"Listen to me, you aren't well!" Came the annoyed voice of the young teen.

"Yelling doesn't help Tenma-kun." That was the voice of their pink haired Ryuujin no Miko, her meek tone trying to calm down the heated situation inside the room.

"I insist that you not worry about me Minna-san." A fine teal eyebrow rose at the slightly cracked and seemingly weak voice from behind the closed shoji. It belonged to none other then his Byakko companion.

"And I'm telling you…" Tenma began, but at that moment he stopped when Tomomasa swiftly slide the shoji across just as Takamichi was trying to make his escape, a most displeased expression on his facial features. His nose bummed into the General's chest, making him jerk back slightly, his thin wire rimmed glasses falling from his nose to dangle against his slender physique.

"To-Tomomasa-dono…" The 19 year old mumbled when scrutinising teal eyes glanced down at him. Golden orbs were wide, cheeks were flushed and there seemed to be a slight quiver to Takamichi's body.

"So, what have I missed?" The teal haired 31 year old casually voiced, not moving from the entranceway to allow Takamichi to pass.

"Takamichi-san is sick." Akane, their Ryuujin no Miko voiced worriedly.

"Sick?" Tomomasa repeated, his hand lifting to press against the young Vice Minister's cheek. When his touch registered in Takamichi's mind the 19 year old swiftly sprung away from him.

"I said I was…fine…" Unfortunately the sudden quick movement caused much discomfort when Takamichi swayed on his feet, one hand rising to clasp at his head, the other clenching the material of his kimono and robes near his abdomen. It didn't take long for Tomomasa to take a step forward, his arms out protectively as he caught the young official against his muscular chest. One of his hands rested against the back of Takamichi's neck while the other clasped the material of his fine kimono and robes and several locks of his dark green hair.

"Do you know how long he's been this way?" He received negative responses from his hachiyou friends as well as Fuji-hime and Akane. Tomomasa maneuvered to rest the back of his hand, which had been at the 19 year olds neck, against a warm forehead.

"I shall get my household staff to set up a room for Takamichi-dono to reside in and call for a healer as well." The entire room fell silent when there was a moan of displeasure from the Vice Minister, his muddled thoughts having caught what was being said as he sunk impossibly deeper against the wavy teal haired General's chest. It brought a sudden smile to the oldest hachiyou's lips.

"I will have to decline that offer on Takamichi's behalf."

"Naze?" Akane voiced quietly, bewilderment rushing over her as it did most of the others at the sudden change in Takamichi's character. The usually overly observant court official was _clinging_ much like a child would to the military man before them.

"Though he is rarely ill, on occasions such as this, he ends up reverting back to being a young boy." Tomomasa shifted slightly, peeking down at the flushed face of his dear partner and then shifted to bend at his knees, allowing Takamichi to lean forward against his back. "Come on _Taka-kun_, I'll take you home." The soft gentle cooing within the General's deep voice, plus the sudden nickname they'd never heard of before, made many of the hachiyou as well as Fuji-hime and Akane gawk.

"To-Tomomasa…san…" Akane stuttered out as she watched her Chi no Byakko place all of Takamichi's weight onto his back, lifting the slumbering Vice Minister in what could only be described as a piggy back ride.

"Ah, my little hatchling has returned." Laughter was evident in Tomomasa's teal orbs.

"Ha-Hatchling…?" Tenma muttered with wide eyes watching the General nod his head, a gentle smile breaking upon his lips, before excusing himself and Takamichi from their presence. When the General and the unconscious Vice Minister were out of sight and _ear_ range, Tenma erupted. "What the hell was _that_ about?!?"

"Many of you might not know this, but Tomomasa-dono helped raise Takamichi-dono." All eyes turned to violet ones belonging to Minamoto no Yorihisa. He and Abe no Yasuaki were the only two not affected by what was going on around them.

"Tomomasa as a parent?" Tenma questioned incredulously. "That's a scary thought."

"Actually," Yasuaki quipped up, his coloured orbs capturing the attention of all those around him, "in passing I've heard many comments that if it weren't for Tomomasa-dono's guidance, Takamichi-dono would not be the very man he is today."

"Though many do not know this, Takamichi-dono was a very isolated child when he came to Kyou. It is thanks to Tomomasa-dono that he has matured to be a man of great importance within the Imperial Palace." Yorihisa stated.

"Takamichi's lucky that Tomomasa's playboy streak has not rubbed off on him." The orange haired teen commented, a chuckle held within his voice.

"Takamichi-dono has mellowed the General quite a lot over the years." Once more eyes focused on Yorihisa as he'd been at Tomomasa's side, as his samurai, for many years now. "He was reprimanded quite a lot in his younger days as a General, but Mikado-sama had every faith in him that he would mature as the years went by. Takamichi-dono's sudden appearance and Tomomasa's persistence in taking care of him has made him a truly respected man amongst the court."

"He's still a playboy if you ask me." Tenma stood up, stretching lightly and didn't care that Yorihisa did not answer his statement. "I'm hungry." It was then Akane and Fuji-hime rose to their own feet, commenting on the feast they would soon be having. The other hachiyou left the room and all that remained was Akane herself and the silently thinking Yorihisa.

"Yorihisa-san?" The blue haired samurai darted his head to look over at the pink haired teen standing at the opened shoji. "Are you sure Takamichi-san is going to be okay?"

"I am certain Tomomasa-dono is very capable in taking care of Takamichi-dono's illness by himself. He's done so several times in the past after all." The elder Seiryuu possessor rose to his feet and padded softly to stand by the Ryuujin no Miko. "If Takamichi-dono's illness becomes worse, Tomomasa-dono will advise us accordingly." It appeared the young teen was satisfied with his answer as they both walked slowly down the porch, heading towards where Tenma and Inori were making quite a racket.

"Do you believe Tomomasa-dono is still a playboy?" The question had surprised Yorihisa as he turned to look down into emerald orbs. He'd heard this comment before, Tenma informing him of its meaning from where they came from and he let a small rare smile grace his lips. "I do believe Tomomasa-dono has been a 'playboy' in every definition of the word from your world, however…"

"However?" Akane prompted softly.

"I am certain those days are over for him." Akane had tilted her head silently. "He needn't be that way any longer, for Takamichi-dono will gladly remain at his side, for always, even if the usually observant General hasn't quite realised this yet."

"You mean…" The young Ryuujin no Miko gasped out, Yorihisa's words clicking true within her head at how she'd caught the Vice Minister starring at the General from afar on several occasions. "I'd no idea."

"The both of them are quite private, however for someone like me, who has been beside them for many years…watching over them...it is easy for me to notice changes within their character."

"Does it bother you?"

"Love, no matter what form it takes, isn't something to be ashamed of, nor is it wrong." Yorihisa watched a light flush grace the delicate cheeks belonging to Akane. "I will continue to watch over them, for the rest of my life."

"Yorihisa-san…" Akane murmured lightly, heart swelling at the samurai's words. They stood at the opened shoji, looking over the feast before them and the play fighting that was going on between Inori and Tenma over some food.

"It's a very powerful feeling, to finally realise where ones allegiance and love lies." Emerald caught violet as Yorihisa stared intently down at her. "Because Takamichi-dono and I can be quite alike, with our straight-laced characteristics, we've embraced our feelings professionally and personally, even if we've not confessed aloud to the ones we hold dear in our hearts."

"Is that," Akane faulted slightly, taking a gulp of air as she continued on, "possible? Can happiness truly be shared in such trying times?"

"If one is strong enough, anything is possible. Takamichi-dono has a duty to his Minister, to Mikado-sama and also to you, our Ryuujin no Miko. However, he also has a duty within himself, to embrace what he feels for Tomomasa-dono and that feeling is far greater then any he's ever felt before. It would confuse him at first, make him feel uncertain in his duties as Vice Minister and hachiyou, but by being able to live with his decisions, each passing day he will grow stronger in accepting himself."

"And you Yorihisa-san, is that how you feel towards yourself?"

"I pledged my utmost loyalty to Tomomasa-dono. Because of that I will protect him and whomever he holds dearest in his heart for the remainder of my time as a qualified samurai. I am of service to Fuji-hime's family and shall protect Mikado-sama and the people of Kyou in any way I can. I'm honour bound to do such things because of whom I am." Swiftly Yorihisa moved away from the shoji, his hand clasping that of Akane's as she gasped lightly, they shifting around a corner of Fuji-hime's estate. "My love…also lies with my duty."

"Yorihisa…san…?" Akane breathed out, her wide emerald gaze not being able to break from his mesmerizing violet orbs.

"I am her hachiyou and her personal guard. Though I never believe I am worthy enough to be known as such, still, she so kindly allows me to remain at her side." The blue haired samurai watched Akane gasp at his words, hands flying to cover her lips in shock. Bravely the 25 year old lifted his hand, caressing pink locks of hair as he tucked the soft strands behind an ear. "She needn't even reciprocate my feelings because it is enough for me to be needed as a hachiyou by her."

"Yorihisa-san!" Akane choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed lightly in front of him.

"Mi-Miko-dono!" The Seiryuu possessor began to panic at her tears. Perhaps it was not the right time to thrust his feelings upon her, but with each passing second her tears subsided, her hiccups lessened and small delicate fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks, those now puffy eyes gazing up at him, a different shine held within their depths.

"My duty as Ryuujin no Miko, to help everyone here in Kyou is important to me. My hachiyou are important to me."

"I am glad."

"Demo!" Violet blinked astonished as Akane fisted her hands against her chest. "Demo…Yorihisa-san…Yorihisa-san is who I think about the most." Akane couldn't help but blush at her own words, hoping they would sink into the tall samurai before her.

"Mi…" Yorihisa stalled, "Akane-dono…" He mumbled softly, hesitantly, because it was the first time he was calling her by name and the ever-observant Seiryuu possessor noticed a pleased wide smile break across her sweet features. It took several awkward minutes but Yorihisa mustered enough courage to step forward, his slightly shaking arms surrounding the smiling teenager before him. It was a pleasant feeling indeed when she sighed against him, Akane not being as shy as Yorihisa as she threw her arms around his back to hold him closer.

"Are you two about done yet?" They sprung apart to see Tenma chewing on a fish bone and looking at them teasingly. "We'll eat the entire feast without ya's if you don't come now. You can finish your love-love moments later." The two blushed awkwardly as they followed Tenma back into the eating room, trying to ignore knowing smiles or looks being given to them by the others.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tachibana no Tomomasa had reached the entrance to his home, shoulders and back slightly aching because it had been many years since he'd carried Takamichi like this. Not to mention the Vice Minister had sprouted quickly over the past few years. However, having the unconscious Takamichi needing to rely on him once again made the General feel quite nostalgic about the past.

Takamichi had been brought to Kyou at the age of 12. When he was 13 years old, the young teen had become gravely ill. Tomomasa wasn't sure as to whether Takamichi recalled what had occurred during his week long sickness...or how he became sick to begin with. Takamichi's food, over several days had been poisoned by one of Tomomasa's house staff. The young woman had become completely infatuated with the General that when Takamichi was brought to his home to stay with him...and the way the young dark green haired boy followed the General around like a hatchling ended up annoying the woman immensely. Bit by bit, day by day, she continued to poison the food which had been prepared for Takamichi. It wasn't until one evening did Tomomasa begin to suspect something was wrong with his little companion as a sweat began to break out upon his skin, even though it was close to winter. The cute and innocent Takamichi had been enthusiastically talking to Tomomasa about having been shown the Archives Office when Tomomasa watched disbelievingly as his face went completely white, the smile from his lips disappearing and golden orbs rolled into the back of his head. Tomomasa wasn't fast enough to catch the youngster as his face landed in his rice. When the General had called out to the young boy, lifting him up, a bone chilling shiver rushed down his spine as blood covered the rice and dribbled down Takamichi's chin.

An alarm had been raised, one of Tomomasa's male staff bursting into the room in seconds to find his employer clutching the unconscious Takamichi to his chest. Instantly a healer was called to be brought to the estate at once. When Tomomasa had found out that Takamichi had been poisoned and it had been administered through his food, the General shot to his feet storming towards his kitchens. It wasn't long before he located the culprit. He'd never manhandled a woman before, but trying to rid the world of an innocent soul that had done nothing wrong pissed the wavy haired military official right off. He'd grabbed hold of the woman by her kimono, demanding answers from her as to why Takamichi was harmed and within seconds she began to sob and a confession came soon afterwards. Tomomasa was given the antidote and turned his back to the woman, ordering her to leave his estate and Kyou if she wished for her life to be spared.

When he returned to his quarters, he picked up Takamichi and bathed the unconscious boy as per the instructions of the healer and had then laid the youngster within his own futon. As the healer looked him over, administered the antidote and gave instructions on how to care for the teen, Tomomasa did not move an inch from Takamichi's side. Not that he could when a small creamy coloured hand was gripping several of his fingers on his right hand. Tomomasa had listened to the healer speak of how Takamichi would become feverish and needed to be watched constantly and fed the antidote every few hours for the amount of poison which had been injected over the past few days could not be estimated. The healer had smiled lightly as he stood from Takamichi's side when he informed the General not to rise from his position, since he couldn't because of Takamichi anyway and showed himself out.

During the evening Tomomasa had been presented with a meal and Takamichi's medicine by his male staff member. The elder man had been with him for many years now and for the time being was the only one Tomomasa trusted. During the relatively quiet evening, Takamichi had groaned many times, curling within himself. His blurry golden orbs, not framed by his glasses had peeled open for several seconds, hazy as they tried to glance and focus upon Tomomasa sitting at his side. His weak hand had lifted up as though reaching for some unknown destination, but could not quite grasp it. When Tomomasa caught the young boys falling hand within his, parched lips parted and a meek pleading voice had spoken to him for the first time in many hours. _'Please don't leave me.'_ Instantly Takamichi had fallen asleep and Tomomasa had bent down, pressing the innocent boy's hand to his lips, silently answering the request.

Throughout the evening Tomomasa kept watch on his adorable hatchling and when the 13 year old began to shiver, Tomomasa laid down, pulling the blankets over himself and allowed the golden eyed teen to curl closer towards him. As soon as Takamichi unconsciously felt the protection and warmth of the General, his shivering subsided and a deep slumber took over.

Days passed as Tomomasa continued to be at Takamichi's side, vowing to be more cautious in the future so nothing would ever happen to the young boy who was quickly taking up space in what Tomomasa thought was a very cold heart.

A groan broke through Tomomasa's memories as he was _still_ standing at the main entrance to his large estate. Quickly he shook those past thoughts from his mind and awkwardly maneuvered his way into his home, meeting the now elderly man in the hallway. Without voicing anything, Tomomasa made his way to his private sleeping quarters, while the elderly man headed for the kitchens to begin brewing some tea for the ill Takamichi.

With a light knock on the frame of the shoji, the elder man entered and placed the tea tray within reach of Tomomasa as he was currently undressing the flushed Vice Minister from his outer kimono. When Tomomasa was once again alone with the 19 year old, he began to remove the rest of his sweat soaked clothing and half dragged him towards the bathhouse attached to his sleeping quarters.

With much experience and quick ease, Tomomasa drew a cloth over Takamichi's flushed skin, hoping the water would cool him down somewhat. The General was certain this was only a 24 hour fever because the Vice Minister was not vomiting. It wasn't long before the Ten no Byakko was dried and placed into a yukata, Tomomasa once again dragging the weak Takamichi back into his room. Carefully he lowered the Vice Minister to his futon and went for the tray holding the pot of tea and some herbal medicine on it when he grunted in discomfort. Jerking his head to look over his shoulder he found that Takamichi had gripped some of his wavy teal hair within his now stronghold. Tomomasa let off a slight chuckle as he peeled fingers from his hair and quickly mixed medicine with tea and brought it back to Takamichi's side. Carefully he parted the 19 year old's lips open with his index finger and for several seconds blew on the steaming tea so it would not scorch the younger man's mouth.

"Takamichi..." The elder of the Byakko duo called out to his partner. Somewhere within Takamichi's fogged mind he let out a soft groan as though having heard the softness within Tomomasa's voice trying to reach him. "You must swallow what I'm going to administer to you." The military official received no word of reply from Takamichi and slowly, carefully, he began to pour the warm liquid into parted lips. It took several long minutes as Takamichi tried to subconsciously swallow what was being given to him. Liquid had dribbled down the sides of Takamichi's mouth, but Tomomasa was right there with cloth in hand cleaning it up. When the medicine was finally administered, he removed his hand from around Takamichi's neck and lowered the Vice Minister's head to his cushioned pillows.

"Tomo...masa..." Teal coloured orbs darted to look down at half open golden ones, starring hazily up at him. Tomomasa was clearing away the tea tray when he heard Takamichi's voice, sounding very much like he was 13 years old again. "Please...don't leave me." The General for the Left Imperial Guard felt his heart melt all over again for the man in his futon. The green haired Ten no Byakko had definitely softened his icy heart over the years. A genuine smile broke over the overly handsome military official's face as he once again brought up one of Takamichi's hands, caressing his lips over the soft skin.

"You know I won't." Tomomasa mumbled in reply before placing Takamichi's slack hand beneath the covers. "Are you cold Takamichi?" The 31 year old mumbled softly to his partner, watching Takamichi cutely nod his head, cheeks flushed and hair messily splayed about the cushions. Tomomasa shifted for a moment, removing his clothing so he only remained in his hakama and carefully moved beneath the covers, once more allowing Takamichi to invade his personal space. He listened to the 19 year old sigh in contentment, his forehead resting where Tomomasa's heart lay and just like it was in the past, the young man fell into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------

The next day Takamichi awoke from slumber mid-morning with only a slight headache left over from his illness. He sat up within the futon, glancing about the room to try and gain his bearings. He stiffened slightly when a warm body knelt behind him, one hand swiftly moving over his shoulder to press at his forehead.

"Should you be up?" Takamichi lifted his head slightly, the back of it pressing against a bare shoulder as golden orbs connected with teal.

"Tomomasa..." The Vice Minister mumbled softly before watching as the elder hachiyou moved away from him, coming back over with his glasses in hand and sat at his side once more.

"How do you feel?" Takamichi placed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and was about to fix his hair when once again Tomomasa leaned forward and effortlessly placed his hair into its usual low ponytail while _still_ facing him.

"I...I'm a lot better then yesterday."

"Hmm, you are still slightly flushed in the face though."

"Th-That is because..." Tomomasa tilted his head, wavy locks of hair falling over his shoulders to brush seductively over his bare muscular chest. "you are so close to me..." Takamichi confessed in a soft embarrassed mumble. The General grinned almost lecherously as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over Takamichi's slightly parted one's. "Iie!" The 31 year old was pushed away from the still blushing Vice Minister. "Yo-You may catch the last of my fever."

"You'll just have to return the favour and stay in bed with me. Though I guarantee it'll be a lot more fun then last night." The General sultrily replied with a wink.

"Pervert..." Tomomasa chuckled lightly as he helped Takamichi to rise from his seated position. For several moments he gripped Tomomasa's forearms before feeling stable enough to walk on his own.

"We'll have to venture to Fuji-hime's estate so the others can be at ease knowing you have now recovered from sickness."

"I'll be sure to apologise to them."

"I wouldn't be so quick to do that Takamichi." Tomomasa observed as much more livelier golden eyes turned to focus on him, confusion held within their depths at his previous statement. It was then Tomomasa had great pleasure in informing Takamichi of his behaviour yesterday. The eldest of the hachiyou found it quite amusing as Takamichi turned a bright red when it was relayed to him at how attached he became to Tomomasa in front of the others. Tomomasa decided to inform the younger man that he was certain Tenma would decide to tease him for his antics in such a feverish state.

"I will have to discipline myself and seek out medicinal tea a lot quicker so this never happens again."

"Well...I don't mind if it occurs again." Tomomasa watched as as Takamichi's eyes narrowed at his confession. "After all, seeing Takamichi ill makes me feel very nostalgic on how it was up to me to always look after you."

"Gomen nasai for being a burden on you Tomomasa."

"Iie..." Tomomasa shook his head before cupping one of Takamichi's cheeks with his palm. "I promised the ill 13 year old that I would always look after him." The military man was delightfully pleased when a pink hue graced Takamichi's cheeks once again. "And besides, you were cute then...and still are now."

"Tomomasa..."

"Saa, we should be going soon. I've not reported to Okami since I found out about your illness."

"Ah, please apologise to him on my behalf." Tomomasa dressed himself, but his outer flower kimono was not placed over himself as he instead shook it of any creases and laid it across Takamichi's slender physique. "I'm fine Tomomasa."

"I won't allow you to leave unless you are appropriately covered. Winter is fast approaching."

"Demo..."

"I want you to wear it." Takamichi bit his lip at Tomomasa's gentle voice and nodded his head in affirmation.

The two men finally left when Tomomasa placed on a simple black outer kimono over his hakama and inner robes. He tied his wavy locks of hair back in a simple ribbon and slowly helped guide the now lightly complaining Takamichi to Fuji-hime's estate. Once at the main entrance, Takamichi shooed Tomomasa's hands away from his overly responsive body and lightly ordered the General to head for the Imperial Palace.

"Hai, hai..." The General walked off, but stopped every now and then as he waited for Takamichi to reach the sheltered porch lining Fuji-hime's large estate. When he was safely there and saw the ever present Yorihisa come to greet Takamichi, the eldest of the hachiyou strolled off in the direction of the Imperial Palace, hoping to get all business out of the way early so he could be by Takamichi's side once more.

-------------------------------------

Several hours had passed as Tomomasa made his way back to Fuji-hime's. He moved through the main entrance and headed towards the porch, slowly making his way across the floorboards and stopping before reaching a corner of Fuji-hime's estate when he could hear two voices talking. One happened to be Takamichi himself and the other was the Ryuujin no Miko. Tomomasa peered around the corner to see Takamichi leaning against the porch railing and a happily smiling Akane was talking up a storm of what the Vice Minister had missed during his illness.

"Are you certain you are feeling up to partaking in the evening meal with the others Takamichi-san?"

"As I informed Tomomasa-dono earlier, I am fine now."

"Mm, I see that you are. Though, I couldn't help but notice you are wearing his kimono."

"The man is quite stubborn and would not allow me to leave unless I was wearing something heavier then just my yukata."

"He is right though, you can never be too careful." Takamichi nodded his head at her response before noticing the young teen fidget before him.

"Is something the matter Miko-dono?"

"Ano, I just want you to know its okay...to love...whom you love." Tomomasa grinned in the shadows at the perplexed look that washed over his dear partner.

"I'm not sure what you mean Miko-dono, but thank you in any case."

"What I mean is...your love...for Tomomasa-san. It's...its okay to express it...to cherish it for what it is." Akane flushed awkwardly. "Ano, its rare, to find someone whom you can love and who will love you back, demo, you shouldn't ever be afraid of it." Takamichi and Tomomasa listened to their Ryuujin no Miko laugh in slight embarrassment.

"Oh..." Tomomasa was certain that his dear companion was slightly embarrassed that his affections, which had usually been hidden from others so well, was now known by the young teenage girl. "I must say, it is rare to find someone who is willing to protect you at all costs, but I believe it is the little things that count the most."

"Hai!"

"Hmm, do I dare question that perhaps you and Yorihisa-san have finally..."

"Ah, I must get going! I have to help prepare the evening meal!" Takamichi watched Akane escape from their talk, cheeks a flaming red as she dashed away. The 19 year old couldn't help but chuckle lightly. He turned to face the railing, one hand resting on the cool polished wood while the other brought up the material of Tomomasa's outer kimono to his nose. He breathed in the flower scent which was unmistakably Tomomasa's and closed his eyes.

"I never knew teasing was your forte." Golden orbs opened when a broad chest pressed lightly against his back. Warm breath had brushed down the side of his neck, making him shiver lightly.

"I must have learned it from the best." Tomomasa chuckled lightly as he pulled the Ten no Byakko to rest against him, one of Tomomasa's hands lying over Takamichi's, which was currently splayed across his flat abdomen.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Hai, because of your kimono."

"I see..."

"And...because of you." Tomomasa grinned as he rested his head atop of Takamichi's, squeezing the slender Vice Minister so he fit a bit more snuggly within his embrace.

"Such an innocent and honest response makes me fall for you even more _Taka-kun_."

"I...I'm too old for that nickname Tomomasa."

"Iie, you'll always be _my_ precious hatchling, whether it be in sickness or in health. That will never change." All Takamichi could do was nod his head in affirmation at Tomomasa's indearing confession.

There, the two of them remained, lost in their own world together as they gazed upon the magnificent garden's within Fuji-hime's estate.

-------------------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
